SrGuillester
SrGuillester (pronounced sānˈyôr, ''as in the Spanish honorific) is a Spanish player in ''Geometry Dash. He is well known for beating notorious Extreme Demons such as The Ultimate Phase and Ice Carbon Diablo X. In addition, he has also verified Lunatic Doom Machine by Andromeda and Optagonus, as Andromeda had hacked the level and it was unrated. It is currently rated demon as of now and it can be found on SrGuillester's account.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kpQBbbmw0tg He has also beaten the once seen impossible demon Red World by SaRy, and verified three levels: the infamous Cosmic Calamity, Carnage Mode by Findexi, and Hatred, an extreme demon by AZuLer4 and himself, currently sitting at #24 on the top 100 list. With 144Hz, he did an "extreme demon week," beating Bloodbath, The Flawless, Quest for Perfection, A Bizarre Phantasm, Uprise, Allegiance and Breakout, beating one Extreme Demon per day. He verified a slightly nerfed version of the old impossible level The Big Black on February 25, 2018. As of March 10, 2019, SrGuillester has around 125,000 subscribers. History Early Career SrGuillester joined YouTube on January 26, 2015. About a week later on February 7, 2015, he uploaded his first Geometry Dash video, which showcased a preview of an unnamed level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9SUDt1r84E Over the next few days, he then started completing Easy Demons, including R U I N S (his first demon on his channel)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W9SUDt1r84E and Speed of Light.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR_k3DnbLpk His first actual achievement was the demon ToE II V2, completed on November 1, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXizm-tuq8M On February 25, he got 58% on Deadly Clubstep and claimed to have gotten 72% off recording.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXH4f3HcCXk Two days later on February 27, he uploaded his first level: Robotic Dreams.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM3FBoAIgkE On March 9, he reached 100 subscribers on YouTube and beat Ditched Machine, calling it a Hard Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VawSyFBbLYM A week later on March 16, he previewed Purity and continued easy levels.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpOBx2LSzRk Shortly afterwards, he released Purity on the same day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=outugKP3KeI Just shy of a week later, he achieved 38% on Fairydust, calling it an "Impossible Demon".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS1Yx_7RU74 Later, he uploaded Challengehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHixEaEbPP8 and released his first countdown video: Top 5 Songs.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qakksC-heds On April 12, he beat Deadly Clubstep, his first Insane Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXx2FMRBMF8 Four days later on April 16, he achieved 55% on Stalemate and called it an "Impossible Demon" again.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Iw2Jx-prRU One week later, he beat the Medium Demon The Realistic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d2W-OoQq6CA On May 2, he released a trailer of Doom, a collaboration with Deay.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oZdU7gDbV8 One week later on May 9, he did a practice run of Twilight Step V2, which was considered a notoriously difficult demon at that time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCjE25ahc2s Later, he released a preview of Shadows, a remake of Nine Circles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Y6XqWoaB7o Afterwards, he got 21% on Ice Carbon Diablo X.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5H1Majj-Xo Later, he released a second preview of Shadowshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gDgkcYpCf4E and got 48% on Clubstep Nightmares.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uVYpH2gqh_M Then, he beat Astronaut 13.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE9X69lpwsQ In June, he beat Nine Circles (interestingly calling it harder than Astronaut 13).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0xk6sf1tNQ Next, he beat Theory of Insomniahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRmKBnfkMpI and got 41% on Elite Z, then considered an Impossible Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RHXrjWb7Aw Then on June 11, he achieved 97% on Stalemate and gave up on the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25UegBjD_qQ Afterwards, he previewed a new level called Regret Cave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGc-UI03AFg Soon after, he beat Twilight Step V2 on June 21https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzuVnei4QIw and rebeat Deadly Clubstep on June 23.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6c7aRuwPNNo Then, he revealed a second preview of Regret Cave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mn8rCUhJdu8 Then on June 25, he got 62% at Alphabet Xhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RZFzpqVeThg and then beat it two days later and became the first legitimate victor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piPTNOpb_54 He also got 95% on Stereo Demoness.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LocQb8KdnSY On July 2, he verified his level Regret Cave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GS8dY5xTI_M Ten days later, he achieved 40% on Ice Carbon Diablo X and got 68% off recording.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap83AEhKMuY He also got 26% on the hardest level ever: Back on Track, a "near-impossible level" that currently has no victor, as it was hacked by the creator RobTop.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2V__kAiDic He released two previews of Unnamed 666: one on July 22https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geR9aYEbQ1c and another on July 24,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5uBpQE-lOU and later got 94% on Windy Landscape.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE1B3a2XB-g Afterwards, he beat the difficult memory demon Chaotic Hell.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1xgsA62MJw On August 6, he updated Regret Cave.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dKvRW69JlKI Next, he got a 9 attempt practice run on Ice Carbon Diablo Xhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4CCw99wkJ6o and later 68% (again),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b91HNzUTOPI&t=17s 69%, and 70%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHdqB_lqkA4 He also beat Clubstep Nightmares three months after his 48% video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5qGf-mBUxM Afterwards, he made a video on vault passwords,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2JQpAU55p2c as well as one on Geometrical Dominator and Deadlocked.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhzAonwoWXM He also previewed an unnamed level on August 30.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T4UrVu7TZY On September 1, he reached 600 subscribers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4w92cZV9z-w Three days later, he got 94% on Lightwavehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Al0yBrNr9y0 and then beat it the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HzcBbxnabh0 Then on September 6, he achieved 89% on Extreme Chaoshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_xDqqr19SU8 and then beat it five days later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJgYPr9dqdc Towards the end of November, he released Ultimate Challengehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uucx3osusRM and beat Acropolis,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkG1Ly8BKMU Swing Squad,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7eIz2RnnzxE and Windy Landscape.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrPPPuSFArw In October, he beat Simg Factorial 10https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-JaoC6tS0k and Audio Excursion.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNlrxuWpwJI Next, SrGuillester released Bangerang on October 7https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc9fkc70bJQ and then beat El Dorado two days later.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVlJqII4rQo Then, he got 61% on his first 'Extreme Demon': Crimson Clutter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUIA8yRPkcA Then, he exposed SrMaster Dash for hacking and subsequently received some very polarized reception from his viewers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3GvftaR6Leg Afterwards around mid-October, he came incredibly close to verifying Pyromaniac by achieving 97% (twice in fact, and over ten fails at the final wave segment).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e73P00lm_V8 The next day, he previewed a new level that looked quite hard, named 211.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQIwyPd9IOM Towards the end of October, he beat nerfed Future Demonesshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27q_NPDa7ps and reached 1,000 subscribers on YouTube. On November 4, he beat Supersonichttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQ2uEhbXO_4 and then Sharp Minor.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vb-FZdRNASc Next, he completed Fairydusthttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gi38FW8oHRA and MadHouse.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4EyzdvS-VVc The next day, he beat Sequence.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2RBvBWx5BQ Shortly after, he achieved 63% on Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk49o_WYZJg Towards the end of November, he beat Phobos when it was free.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EBfaaZehD3U On December 7, he completed Ultrasonic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxmJfG54PLs Three days later, he released a preview of his level Finalehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRBq5J1YM2Q and beat Poltergeist the next day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1AQjizeMJM But his next major achievement would receive a lot of attention and would attract around 120,000 views. For on December 14, he beat Ice Carbon Diablo X.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKriQRv3A5k Middle Career In December, SrGuillester beat Ice Carbon Diablo Xhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKriQRv3A5k and then he completed the Meltdown levels. He got 71% on Cataclysmhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tYV1bggHVg and beat Necropolis,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grM3vilD70A Pyromaniac,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqOldaTOTGU 8o,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Wd83ByOYs8 and Ice Carbon Zust.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqTpq0sEiIM He later got 78% on Cataclysm.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8WPCwenAvE On January 6, 2016, he verified a level created by Andromeda and Optagonus and hacked: Lunatic Doom Machine. Two days later, he previewed what was going to be his most popular level: Hatred, a collaboration with Azuler4 (who was going to stick with SrGuillester for a long time). In this level, SrGuillester made the gameplay and Azuler4 decorated it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ovui4rLRILk This was going to redefine all timing demons, as although only about a minute long, it was Bloodbath difficulty. It would later remain as the hardest timing demon until The Hell World, WcropoliX, Black Blizzard, Northernsense and The Hell Origin came by. It was colored black and white and had the soundtrack 'Hate Everything' by Xtrullor, the former ironically being a favorite of memory demons such as Diabolic Force and Horror Hate. The video received about 250,000 views. Afterward, on January 17, SrGuillester beat The Undying by Blaireswip.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wnh9xQJpWpA Towards the end of January, he beat many Demons including Ultraviolet,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXvWsn0GZXE Obscurum,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=titjuglO7C8 and Creeper Force.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXP-UfDXTC8 Finally, he verified Magnix by SCPLanst (or Supernight GMD).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_qOT85NzGU This was an Ozpectro-styled level said to be harder than the harder-than-The Ultimate Phase level Lezicuv. SCPLanst also made Skrillex Right In, a level that abuses straight fly and has a Viprin-colored remake Right In, which was verified by Satcho.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5OduTWF9Ok On February 5, he beat the psychedelic Lit Fuse.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJZu6CFAUSA Two days later, for his one-year anniversary, he beat Effot.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Inb33e_T5XI Two days later, he updated Regret Cave to Insane Demon and got 68%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YkYdjM4JEE Another two days later on February 19, he beat Lezicuv.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5DdLtcbXv0 Right afterward on February 20, he got one of the stupidest fails on Cataclysm (93%),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lxa-fyMSgd0 on par with BlackWolfJake's Athanatos fail (96%).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Brm_ZFp-eME This fail was to haunt TrusTa when he was verifying Yatagarasu. Fortunately, he finally conquered (old) Cataclysm two days later on February 22.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCzplfBjj_U Towards the end of February, he also beat Crimson Clutterhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4WcuSMVwD4 and Luminum.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufThIURxjTY On March 3, SrGuillester beat Entwined Roomhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LH264QRUMIE and beat Landect on March 12.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AcBjlUcB6U Afterward on March 28, he completed (New) Fexty.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNw_LcAAquM Then on April 1, he claimed to have "verified" Hatred, though it was actually an April Fools joke.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1hsc0jPSwTk On April 3, SrGuillester previewed Underground, which is now a top 100 demon and was a collaboration with Keyblade and CSX42Gaming. Both CSX42 and SrGuillester made the gameplay, and Keyblade decorated it.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RDWNCZs6hTg It rivals Falling Up. Then on April 16, he beat Demonic Bass (now a legacy demon).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3k8NpLuc7Y Then on April 20, he started progressing on Red World and achieved 67%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPT-RShyJ7M Two days later on April 22, he beat Skrillex Right In.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSwdwoahndw The next day on April 23, he achieved 71% on Red World.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTDR2_B_glE Later on April 27, he previewed an old but soon to be very controversial level: 211. This time there was more information. The level was to be decorated by Etzer, it looked harder than Erebus and had a pixel style. The video showed the first drop in the level.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sewnB3bJIHw On May 1, SrGuillester completed Forest Temple.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSY-e81WBfM Next, on May 11, he reached 10,000 subscribers on YouTube.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wd54Nz6A_qo Five days later on May 16, he uploaded Sleepwalking, which he beat by using a mobile (for a visible version) and a computer (copying his exact mobile movements).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0o1ESVCNkgU Almost a week later on May 22, he would have verified Night Terrors if he did not have a stroke of genius (he accidentally added a start position, deleted it, then accidentally saved and exited the level, leaving it unverified).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPOHEFKLY_c Later on May 31, he completed The Four Elements.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roWOjJkqueg On June 15, SrGuillester completed Desert Temple (and teased 211 at the end of the video).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v59-Erqtlg About a week later on June 24, he completed Forbidden Sector.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ESHCtjkuAE Just two days later on June 26, he achieved a devastating record of 86% on Cosmic Calamity (as well as 78%, 81% three times, and 86% off-camera).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThgaXqj47AQ On July 1, he verified the Insane Demon Cosmic Calamity.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIS_dBO56S0 Three days later on July 4, he verified the Regret Cave update.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTROI3Opxto Much later, on July 22, he uploaded a trailer for Hatred, showcasing the second drop.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJDuihOwMus Three days later on July 25, he completed Ice Cream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvHrCLPMKg4 On August 15, SrGuillester verified Underground.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BMr6o71Cp5U Next, on August 24, he beat Theory of Xoanon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DKQYnurfv9k Four days later on August 28, he also completed Red World.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL24xcJPnyY Right afterward, he started progressing on an old impossible level called SilentFunk. However, there was to be a Blaireswip rebirth of said level. On September 26, SrGuillester verified SilentFunk (rebirth). It is one of his most popular videos, with almost 300,000 views.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DppmWzD3Xt8 Unfortunately, due to RobTop's jump orb fixing, the level is now impossible along with Audio Extraction, Ice Cream, and more levels (though Audio Extraction got updated and reverified by mobile legend Stilluetto). On October 19, SrGuillester uploaded a Hatred progress video, in which he achieved an 11 attempt practice run. The level looked completely menacing, especially the first ball segment. It is said to be the hardest ball segment and one of the hardest level parts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7GH2JxaQEc On November 11, SrGuillester beat a level that would give him the bulk of attention: Duelo Maestro by Nacho21. The video has about 840,000 views because SrGuillester beat it without a second player.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=73pRiolPwTA The only players to have done this besides SrGuillester are Nacho21 and KrmaL.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RReMcDK6Zjg As he got inspired by the unique level, the next video (uploaded on November 17) was to be a preview of a new extreme level: Freedom Dive.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vI4DaP3iIpg This was a two-player level that was to be Yatagarasu length and the next big demon. However, this level was to have horrible consequences for either Hatred or 211 due to SrGuillester's obsession. Late Career On December 6, SrGuillester beat Unnerfed Planet Circles.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZKN3dgN6AXI Next, he completed the last dual segment of Freedom Dive. Then he started progress on Red World Rebirth (on 60Hz). Then he uploaded another video of Freedom Dive, showcasing an orb maze.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GY2w57fDgzU He seemed to be infatuated with the level, so what was to happen for Hatred and 211? The next two videos sealed their fates. # Hatred: It was verified. # 211: It was deleted. That way, Guille rid himself of two nuisances. However, this was to be short-lived. January 2017: Red World Rebirth was completed. Now at this point, Guille was moving to extreme demons, but his next video showcased a near-impossible wave. It was almost blind and featured tight spaces. This was a preview of Cimmerian Shade. He progressed on A Bizarre Phantasm and exposed AetherDark. February: Conical Depression's life was taken. The full layout of Cimmerian Shade was uploaded, and it looked mighty fearsome. For now, Guille beat New Cataclysm. He also beat Doomsday, a level that used to be a top 50 demon but was removed due to hacking. March: The terrible level, Mental Torture, was beaten. Guille got 29% at his two-player obsession. He also beat Flat Major, an NC level underrated for its difficulty. He got 47% at Freedom Dive, and the video got around 570,000 views. The level was to be decorated by Azuler4 again but this time there was a new addition: Knobbelboy, who would verify Bloodlust the current number one demon and also become a creating legend through his level God Eater. He was partial to rainbows and since Freedom Dive was to be colored rainbow, it makes sense as to why he would decorate. April: A month after the 47% video, Guille beat The JanuS Miracle. He also progressed at End of the World by DemonClown and verified by Luqualizer, which is another extreme timing level. May: Guille had a new hardest demon: Bloodbath. He beat it on 60hz. A Bizarre Phantasm followed, as did Breakout. Then he progressed on AfterCataBath and later he beat Aftermath and Novalis. Then he got a new hardest demon again: Black Blizzard. Later he beat End of the World. Finally he verified Volare. The layout was by GaidenHertuny, the host of later level Ocular Miracle, and the decoration was by Keyblade. June: Guille previewed Happy End and got 94% at Silent Club. He would later complete this, along with the TeamN2 level Artificial Ideology. However, later he would be inactive. July: Guille returned and beat extreme demons from Heartbeat to Antimatter. He also verified Carnage Mode, said to be one of the best demons along with Allegiance, Artificial Ascent and Digital Descent. August: Guille progressed at Game Over, a collab between Pennutoh, Azuler and Guille. He beat the level Betrayal of Fate and started beating Krazyman50 demons (Hi and Rearmed). He also beat Totally Legit Level, in which he had quite a reaction when he took the wrong path. September: Guille returned to AfterCataBath and progressed. He also beat Falling Up and Valor (while giving bad comments on both demons and Rearmed). Besides this, he completed the Killbot layout and wished to verify Killbot, but he was turned down by Lithifusion and Antares in favour of level saviour BoldStep. However, he beat Game Over. Besides this, he beat Deadly Corridor and Angelic Blood, both unknown unrated extreme demons. And finally he previewed C18H27NO3 or Capsaicin, which also looked incredibly extreme and was a red and black (but not hell-themed) demon. October: Besides beating various Nine Circles demon levels, SrGuillester beat random demons. He made a video on his layouts. November: He started doing long ten minute videos on levels such as Retention. He reached 1,000 demons and agonizingly died at 81% on Yatagarasu. He previewed Ocular Miracle as well. It was actually hosted by Gaiden but SrGuillester was to verify. The level features dual and fast-paced gameplay (it actually is to be the definer of all gameplay demons). Later, Gaiden would upload amazing decoration as well. He also made a second video on his layouts. December: Guille rebeat Underground in ten minutes. He made a second fail video and got 45% at Unnerfed Silent Club, later to get 44-100. However, later he turned his attention to once-impossible The Big Black by SAILENT, notorious for its nigh impossible second drop. He made a video called 'SrGuillester Rewind 2017'. 2018 Career Currently his best month: January 2018. He beat Voksius, WcropoliX, Audio Extraction, Hate War, Trapezoid Happiness, Invisible Deadlocked, 8o X, Temple of Destiny, Phobos, Infernal Abyss and Deception Dive. February: He started his 'Don't play this level' series, in which he gets a bad fail at what he thinks is a bad demon. First 'bad' level was Quantum Processing, which he beat later. He got 99% and 100% at Yatagarasu, which was now his hardest demon. He bead Plasma Pulse III and Photovoltaic, and also 'bad' demon Athanatos. He also beat the old version of an old level he beat: Fexty. Yet again he went back to ACB and got 86 and 97%. He also beat the once-impossible level The Big Black (after nerfing it), although this is widely considered easier than Yatagarasu. March: SrGuillester ousted himself again by completing a new hardest demon: Erebus. He previewed a level more than a year old: Cimmerian Shade, looking as imposing as ever. Azuler was once again to decorate the level, as he had decorated the majority of serious SrGuillester levels. He previewed a new level called Distortion, which has quirky and odd gameplay. Less than a week before this was written, SrGuillester beat Cosmorush 21, which was recently rated. April: On April Fools' Day, SrGuillester uploaded the layout of a sequel to Hatred called Deathwish. Interestingly, the soundtrack is Carnage, the same one as that of Carnage Mode, the level SrGuillester verified a few months before. He completed the trending hard demon Future Funk by JonathanGD. On April 14, he picked up Delta Interface by Platnuu, a creator known for his upcoming Extreme Demon Orochi. The level is tech-themed and uses the banned song For The Delta by Camellia. Half of it is blue and slow, the other is fast and orange. SrGuillester got 19-80% and 70% on the level before verifying it on April 24. It sits at 20th place on the demons list. May: SrGuillester started beating various insane demons as he wanted to beat all of them. The Insane Demons include Catastrophic and Quantumwave. He previewed his part in Night Rider. It is an upcoming demon by AncientAnubis, the host of Artificial Ascent, and it was teased by KrmaL, one of the biggest players in the game. It features huge names such as Sunix, Riot, Knobbelboy, SrGuillester himself, KrmaL, and most notably, Zobros. On May 17, he achieved a start position run of 75-100% on Ocular Miracle. In the video description, he said that he will nerf it more to make it more enjoyable. He also reassured everyone that they do not want to make the new hardest possible Extreme Demon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJ3f48oiBnw Levels Unrated Levels * 01010 * annihilation - His last 1.9 level. * Cimmerian Shade CC - A level to advertise the Cimmerian Shade creator contest. However, it was cancelled shortly after it was announced. * Challenge - A challenge level. * Doom * End of the World * Enriquemovie * Fingerdash inv icon - A version of Fingerdash with the player's icon becoming invisible. * Game Over * ICZust without sw - A version of Ice Carbon Zust without the secret way. * old Cataclysm - The original version of Cataclysm. * Purity * red world - A possible, fixed version of the original Red World. * RetoGuitar * Rowenta * Souls comprame el su * Step Aside * StepClub * test * The Big black - A nerfed, possible version of The Big Black by Sailent. * The wall * Theory of Nothing 2 - His first 1.9 level. * Theory Of Nothing - His second level. * ThunderStep * Unnamed 0 2 Harder Levels * Regret Cave (featured) * robotic dreams (featured) Demon Levels Insane Demons * Cosmic Calamity (featured) * Lunatic Doom Machine (featured) - A hacked collaboration between Andromeda and Optagonus. Upcoming Levels * Cimmerian Shade - A divine Extreme Demon decorated by AzuLer and set to be verified by Technical49. * Freedom Dive - A two-player Extreme Demon layout by him. Canceled/Deleted Levels * 211 - A collaboration with Ezter. SrGuillester verify-hacked the level to challenge everyone who could beat it first, before removing it due to no one beating it. GigamiX, a "skilled" 60Hz player, claimed to have verified it in December 2017 but was soon revealed to have hacked it (seeing how his public upload has 39,000 objects while the object amount seen in his video is 40,000) after which he confessed to hacking the level and quit. Now, it is currently set to be completely revamped by Platnuu. * Happy End - A filler layout. Videos .]] References Category:Level creators Category:Players